


and we drown, and we drown

by LegitimizedGangsterIdiots



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gen, Horror, Tragedy, aka agent stone, robotnik's off his rocker on the mushroom planet, robotniks mental state is uhhh not good, the adventures of robotnik and that one rock, warning: not a happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegitimizedGangsterIdiots/pseuds/LegitimizedGangsterIdiots
Summary: Robotnik is attacked by a creature on the mushroom planet. He doesn't take it well.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone
Comments: 14
Kudos: 14





	and we drown, and we drown

**Author's Note:**

> one last warning! this fic _does_ contain gore and does _not_ have a happy ending

A figure leapt at him, knocking Agent Stone from his hands. An assailant! Some alien animal thinking it could get a quick easy meal. 

He'd teach it to know better. A savage cry clawed its way out of his throat. Robotnik felt it grab him, try to drag him close, no doubt to sink its fangs in, to tear a chunk of meat from his throat, to enjoy the sharp taste of his blood. 

He hadn't survived on this godforsaken planet for months just to bleed out under the hungry jaws of some unknown beast.

He tore himself away, throwing the creature to the ground, his vision filled with red. Distantly, he heard it cry out. Robotnik grinned. Let the predator become the prey.

He twisted around and grabbed Agent Stone from where he had fallen with a thud.

 _Don't fail me now, Agent!_ Blind in his fervor, he lifted and swung Stone into the body of his attacker. It shrieked. He lifted Stone again and took better aim. Raising his friend above his head, he reveled for one beautiful moment in the pleading tone of the beast's whimpers. Shouldn't have messed with _the_ Dr. Ivo Robotnik.

He brought Stone down on its head with a sickening crunch, its cries becoming a gurgle. Again, he lifted and struck. Lifted and struck, lifted and struck, tacky blood spraying his face, coating his hands, staining his flight suit. A chunk of its brain was launched into the air by one of his blows, landing on his goggles. He hit and hit and hit until the creature was unrecognizable, its head pulverized, its body limp. Then he continued until the skull was only shards, its brain a fine red paste, the mud under it a sludge of viscera.

He set Stone down in the carnage, where the beast’s head used to be, and for one moment his mind was blank. He studied the suit of the creature in front of him. Odd that it was so well dressed.

Then sanity descended again, and he held Stone up to eye-level. "Perfectly satisfactory, Agent! We make a great team. Well, I do most of the work. So really, I make a great team. Don't you agree?"

Stone was silent. As always.

"Of course you do, Agent. Now. We're almost ready to get off this damn planet. You'll be so impressed when I get back. You'll see."

Hefting his backpack onto his shoulders, he clutched Stone close before hurling him off into the underbrush. "Rockconnaissance! Haha, get it, Stone? … What do you mean you've heard that one before?!"

Behind him, what was left of Agent Stone lay silent on the ground, two golden rings nearly covered by the glistening red mud next to his limp hand.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry
> 
> fic title from the song [Evelyn](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=56DS2sqlFxU) by Kim Tillman and Silent Films, and from the poem [The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poetrymagazine/poems/44212/the-love-song-of-j-alfred-prufrock) by T.S. Eliot.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading.


End file.
